Xiaolin Showdown: Jack's Season
by Taylor1000
Summary: This is just some extra stories about Jack Spicer and his plans of world domination, in the form of episodes.


Jack Spicer sat in an armchair in his evil lair, tinkering with a small device. Wuya, the now-human Witch strolled around the lair, sighing.

"Come on, Jack. We have Shen Gong Wu to capture, not robots to build."

"I told you, I don't need you. Once I finish this, I can take over the entire world. It's my personal Shen Gong Wu Scanner. If I can get the Shen Gong Wu I want, I can get on with the next stages of my plan. I'll find a crew, a better crew than yours, and win!"

Wuya sighed. She had tried several times to get Shen Gong Wu without Jack, but it was dull, boring and hard. Tubbimura was too fat and slow, Chase didn't trust her, Katnappe and Panda Bubba just used the Shen Gong Wu to steal _human _money, and Cyclops needed Jack to entertain him. She didn't have any of her powers since her last transformation, so she needed Jack.

"Come on, Jackie. Remember all the victories we shared?"

"I don't need you. I'll do this, form a crew and… well, I haven't thought much past there, but I'll think of something."

"Do you even know who can be in this "crew" of yours? I already have Tubbimura, Katnappe and Chase Young. They're all loyal to me!"

"Sure I do. There's Le Mime, the Chameleon Bot, Vlad, the Jackbots, I can probably make Raksha out of some spare snow and the heart of Jong, and I have some very promising interviews with some clients later."

Jack grabbed the Monkey's Staff and the Tunnel Armadillo.

"Tunnel Armadillo!" He yelled, and it morphed into a large, armadillo shaped drill. He climbed inside, and summoned some of his few remaining Jackbots with him. He would have had more, but he had sacrificed most of his resources into his new plan rather than making new bots. The Jackbots followed, and Jack Spicer whirred under the Earth's crust, towards the Xiaolin Temple.

OOO

The stairs to the Vault exploded open, and Jack ran down. He yelped as he heard the Xiaolin Monks enter the room, and yelled at his Jackbots to attack. He winced as he heard them explode, but he took out his Scanner. He pressed the red button to activate it, and it floated up on a tiny engine. Tiny pincers appeared from it, and it started going from Shen Gong Wu draw to Shen Gong Wu draw, scanning every Shen Gong Wu there. Jack heard several more explosions, and Jack heard a deep Texan drawl.

"Is that you, Jack? I knew a snake like you would be down here!"

Jack yelped as the large cowboy barrelled down the stairwell. Jack turned and tried to run, before being grabbed by the collar of his jacket. Omi walked down the stairs after Clay, followed by Raimundo and Kimiko.

"Look what we have here!" Raimundo smiled.

Jack heard a bleep from the scanner, and it hovered back and fell into Jack's pocket. Jack grinned, and his backpack opened and two rotor blades appeared and began spinning as he hovered into the air. Clay dived to grab him, but he flew above his head and flew forward and into the air. He flew out of the vault and over to the tunnel armadillo, and hopped inside.

"So long, Xiaolin losers!" He cried. "Tunnel Armadillo!"

The Tunnel Armadillo's drill whirred, and Jack disappeared under the crust of the Earth to safety.

OOO

"Introducing, the Jack Bots: Omega Version!" Jack yelled, pulling open a curtain and letting Wuya see his products.

Behind the curtains were four dozen Silver Jackbots. They looked similar to the normal Jackbots, except they were slightly larger and bulkier.

"Bam! These babies will conquer the world for me!"

"So what? You gave them a paint job, they're still a piece of trash."

"Hey! These are based after the Shen Gong Wu! That's what the scanner does, it scans the Shen Gong Wu and allows me to imitate it with the Jackbots. They're not as good, but they're still a better army than anyone else has. Their power sources are based on the Eye of Dashi, their visual sensors are based on the Falcon's Eye, the Gauntlets are based on the Fist of Tebigong with the arms based on the Mikado Arms, their mainframes are based on the Fountain of Hui and the Heart of Jong to make them smart and less lifeless, the arms are based on the Lotus Twister, their flight manoeuvres are possible because I based that part of their systems on the Mantis Flip Coin and the Serpents Tail, their flight is based on the Silver Manta Ray, they have camouflage based on the Shroud of Shadows, their armour is based on the Two-ton Tunic and they even have a drink dispenser, which is partially based on the Orb of Tornami. Their weapons include their hands, their Orb of Tornami water cannons, laser blasters, Star Hanabi Flamethrower and Silk Spitter net shooter. They can rule the world!"

"It's good to see your toys are working, but…"

"And look at this: Maximus!"

A slightly larger, golden Jackbot appeared.

"This is the Jackbot Maximus! My best Jackbot, who'll lead by new robots to victory."

"Hello. I am Maximus." Maximus said.

Another Jackbot, the largest, appeared. This one was bronze and seemed like a much more brutal robot then the others, as it was armed to the teeth.

"This is Mala Mala Jack, the greatest warrior I have! With these, I'll conquer the world! I also have my Yes-Bot, because sometimes, I need an assistant."

"You can't take over the world with these pieces of junk!"

"Try stop me!"

"I will! I'll take Tubbimura and Katnappe, and beat the forces of good myself."

"I'm waiting for you to leave."

Wuya groaned, before turning and walking off.

OOO

Jack Spicer sat in front of a desk on a black recliner, in front of his latent potential recruit, an elderly lady covered in large birds.

"So you're… the bird lady? Who the heck are you?"

"I am… Eagella!"

"Eagella? So you're like a bird lady? Are you homeless? Are you crazy? Both?"

"I may not have a house, but I have a bird army that can tear the world to shreds!"

"Yeah… OK, I've heard enough. Don't call me, I'll call you."

OOO

Next there was a giant Shark-Man hybrid, holding a large bronze trident and a net.

"Sharkman? That was the best you could come up with? Sharkman?"

"I will eat the sun and flood the world."

"Yeah… then the Earth will freeze and nothing will survive. Including us. And I don't want to die."

"I will kill all life! I feed on destruction!"

"Next!"

OOO

This time it was a ninja dressed in golden robes with a solid gold circlet around his forehead, wrists and as a belt.

"Hello. So you're the Gold Ninja, huh? It's called subtlety, Goldy. Anyway, you probably don't even speak English, so it doesn't matter. What's your skills? Ninja stuff? Math? Something Asian?"

"I'm from Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin? Ninja's can't be from Wisconsin!"

"My… My parents were Asian, if that helps."

"So… you can do maths?"

"Maths? What does…? I'm not good at Maths. I speak French, if that helps."

"Well, the only other Ninjas are obese, or one who showed up today trying to eat the leftovers from lunch. So I guess you're hired. How do you say you're hired in Chinese?"

"I don't know. I can say it in French."

"Just… just go away. You're hired, now leave. I'm ending the interviews."

OOO

Deep in the Japanese Countryside was a small village, containing the Shen Gong Wu known as the Yinying Gauntlet was hidden. Jack Spicer drove underground in the Tunnel Armadillo, with by …Maximus and a detachment of Jackbots, Cyclops, Vlad, Le Mime, the Chameleon Bot and the Gold Ninja.

"The Yinying Gauntlet is the perfect weapon for stealth. It steals the very light from the area within the user's sight. It was one of the few weapons recovered by an evil warlord a century or two ago, but lost when some Xiaolin Monks beat him. It should be easy to fight, because last time I heard the Xiaolin losers are off recruiting. Still, the locals are the descendants of a few Xiaolin Monks who were wounded fighting the warlord, and retired afterwards. So we need to be quick and brutal."

The Tunnel Armadillo surfaced, and the Jack looked forward to a group of farmers wearing Xiaolin Robes.

"Jackbots! Attack!"

Four Jackbots flew forward and attacked the villagers who attempted to defend themselves in a mixture of brawling and martial arts, while Cyclops immediately began firing his laser eye across the buildings and kicking and smashing the larger buildings.

"Goldy, Chameleon bot, Vlad! Find the Shen Gong Wu. We're wasting time."

The Gold Ninja jumped forward and began climbing the local Bell-Tower while the Chameleon Bot disguised itself as a Villager and walked into the Dojo, and Vlad checked the Town Hall. Two Jackbots threw villagers into each other head first and began shot a web over them. They fired laser blasts at more farmers running away from the bots, hitting them all. The Gold Ninja appeared, leaning out the Bell Tower. He threw six Death Stars, hitting another group of villagers, before diving forward and kicking several high kicks and leg sweeps to knock out two villagers. The Chameleon Bot appeared, holding a long black leather glove with bronze trim.

"I have the Yinying Gauntlet."

"Perfect! Let's get out of here! Tunnel Armadillo!"

OOO

Two recruits stood in front of Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Kimiko. The Recruits were Jermaine, a New Yorker who had previously fought with the Monks and had been tricked by Chase Young by lying to him about his skills as a Martial Artist, and had finished thinking about his element. The other was a young girl wearing black jeans and a midnight blue hoody.

"This is Jermaine, the Xiaolin Monk of Metal. I believe you've met him before, but now he's found his element." Master Fung said.

"Metal? What kind of element is metal?" Raimundo asked.

"Metal is what I do, Rai. I guess you could call it tech. Cars, Robots, Machines. Growing up in the Concrete Jungle, that's what my entire life was about, so that's what I do. I can bend and shatter metal, and I'm becoming a bit of a tech expert."

"Oh, it is good to see you my friend! We can open fire on circles on the court much more often now." Omi said.

"I think you mean shooting hoops, but yeah, we can. Good to see ya, Omi."

As Omi and Jermaine embraced, Master Fung pointed to the other girl.

"This is Aoife. She's a young girl from Ireland. Her element is… Shadows."

"Shadows? Shouldn't she be on the Heylin side?" Raimundo asked.

"Remember, Raimundo. Every element can be used for good and evil. Water can wipe out coastal cities, but put out fires. Earth can destroy cities in landslides, yet allow farming. Fire can burn houses, yet cook food. Wind can blow down buildings, yet allow us to sail. Shadow can hide thieves, but it can also hide us."

"Yeah, well I still don't trust her." Raimundo said.

"We need to stay strong, Raimundo. Dojo has been doing some scouting. Our enemies have been forming alliances. Jack Spicer is forming on army worth fearing."

"Jack? I could kick his butt with my arms and legs tied, while blindfolded." Kimiko said.

"Don't underestimate your enemies, Kimiko. It could easily prove to be your undoing. Though Jack might not be the strongest of our enemies, he has proven himself to be quite a creator, and he can be a powerful enemy."

"Yeah, I guess." Kimiko said.

"Listen up, everyone!" Dojo said. "I'm sensing a new Shen Gong Wu. The Yinying Gauntlet stops any light that the user wishes, allowing for stealth and distractions."

"Let's go."

OOO

"Evil Dream Team! No, I already used that. Army of Darkness! That's sounds good. Jack Spicer's Army of Darkness! That sounds good, right?"

Le Mime nodded, sticking up two thumbs while smiling.

"Ya! That is a good name. We will conquer the world together, Comrade!" Vlad said, smiling happily.

"Perfect! Maximus, is Ruska ready?"

"Yes, sir." Maximus said.

Jack picked up the heart of Jong, which now had a new addition to it: A large flamethrower attached to the side. Jack walked outside, where the jackboots were spraying water into a pile of now in the freezer to make more ice and snow. Jack tossed in the Heart of Jong, which shined. The snow began shifting into the figure of a man, and eventually formed into Ruska, who let out a victorious yodel, before turning to Jack.

"Ruska don't need you. Where's the Lunar Locket?"

"Not so fast, Ice Brain." Jack said, taking out a remote with a large red button on it.

"If I press this button, you melt and the Heart of Jong is blown clean out of your chest. You work for me now."

Ruska paused, before nodding.

"Ruska will fight for puny Jack Spicer."

"Perfect! Because we've made plans. Mala Mala Jack has reported seeing two new Xiaolin recruits. I want to drop the number back to four."

OOO

The Xiaolin Monks were training in the Practise Yards.

"Hey, Omi! Look at this!" Jermaine said.

Omi came over. In front of Jermaine were several springs, gears and pieces of metal. Jermaine raised his hands, and the gears began to move, flying around as they began to build a small machine. After a few seconds, in front of Jermaine was a pocket-watch.

"Well done, Jermaine." Master Fung said from behind Jermaine, causing Jermaine to jump, startled. "You have been making startling progress. You, because of your time reflecting on the elements and your time spent training with Chase Young. Aoife has been improving slower, but it's still steady progress."

"Yeah, it must be hard for a Heylin Element to grow in a Xiaolin Temple." Kimiko muttered, but Master Fung didn't hear her, though Aoife did.

"Well, I'm impressed, Jermaine. Maybe someday, you can be as good as me… Ha! I am kidding. But you could still be good. As good as Kimiko, maybe, as she is just a girl!" Omi said cheerfully, before Kimiko lit his robes on fire,

OOO

"Yin Yo-Yo!" Jack yelled, as he dove threw the portal and into the Yin-Yang world.

He appeared there, next to two Omega Jackbots.

"Now we just need to find one of the Xiaolin Loser's Chi, destroy it to put them in a catatonic, chi-less state, and lure the Chi Monster thing into the temple, where it will take down another one for us."

"Understood, Sir."

"Well… I have no idea where to go. Let's split up. Or better yet, I'll split up. Ring of Nine Dragons!"

Jack split into two Jack Spicer's, who both high-fived.

"Perfect. We'll split the Shen Gong Wu we have. Let's start looking!"

They split up, the two Jacks and Jackbots going off in four different directions. Jack II kept walking as he looked around for the Chí Storage area. He kept walking until he heard a caw. He turned, and saw a gigantic bird that he recognized as his old pet, and Hannibal Roy Bean's bird, that must have been able to grow in the Yin-Yang World.

"Ah!" Jack II yelled, before turning to run off. The Yin-Yang Bird flew in front of him, and Jack panicked.

"Yin Yo-Yo!" He cried, and disappeared.

The Bird cawed and lunged at him as he disappeared through the hole, but narrowly missed Jack II.

OOO

Jack walked along a narrow path made of solid clouds. He heard a noise in the distance, and called his Jackbots on his radio. The two appeared within a few minutes.

"You're here. I just thought… you needed a bodyguard."

"We're OK on our own, sir."

"No you're not! DON'T LEAVE ME! I mean, I'd rather not have you destroyed, so I'll protect you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now let's start… Is that my bird? Is it really close or really big?"

The Bird swopped down low and Jack dropped to his knees as the bots narrowly swopped to the sides and just avoided him.

"We have to get out of here! Yang Yo-Yo!"

A Portal opened, and Jack dived through. The two Jackbots followed, and the portal closed quickly.

OOO

Jack lay on the grass, panting.

"That plan failed quickly. We have to go back there and find Jack II, so we can get the rest of the Shen Gong Wu."

"Hi, buddy! It's so good to see you?"

Jack turned, and saw Good Jack, with his blue sweater vest, red tie, combed red hair and white pants.

"You went back with the Ying Yo-Yo? Now I have to deal with you!?"

"You could use the Ring of Nine Dragons to blend him into you."

"If I do that, I'll only be half as evil. No one can conquer the world while being half as evil! Come on, Good Jack. Let's go home."

OOO

The Xiaolin monks lay in their beds, fast asleep. Dojo came in, and yelled.

"Shen Gong Wu alert! We have a good one."

"Why don't we let evil have this one? I'm tired." Jermaine said.

"Let us awaken. There is fighting to do! As they say, early bat gets the beetle." Omi said.

"It's the Mask of Zhenxiang! You affix it to the face of a captured enemy, and it forces them to answer any question you ask them truthfully."

"Are we just going to let that slide? Early bat gets the beetle? There's no way he's doing that by accident. It's impossible." Raimundo said, grabbing the Blade of the Nebula.

"Let's go."

OOO

Wuya sat in a chair, looking out into the night from the balcony of Chase Young's palace. She felt a surge of energy through her.

"Shen Gong Wu! Katnappe, Tubbimura. Let's go. We have a Shen Gong Wu to capture!"

Katnappe came down from the balcony, where she was curled up asleep. Tubbimura appeared, holding his dog, Muffin Face.

"It's too early. I'm tired." Katnappe growled.

"Don't cats take cat naps?" Wuya asked angrily.

"Fine. We'll go."

"Where are you sneaking off to?" A voice asked furiously.

"Chase! Well, there's a…"

"It's a Shen Gong Wu, isn't it? I'm not stupid. I'm coming."

"Shen Gong Wu? No, we're going dress shopping… Wait, you're coming?"

"The Xiaolin Monks have two new recruits. I'd like to test them, see how strong they are."

"Perfect! Let's go."

OOO

Jack Spicer lay in bed wearing pyjama bottoms, and an undershirt. An Omega Jackbot flew in.

"Master, there's a new Shen…"

Jack threw his pillow at it, hitting it in the head.

"Go away!"

"Master, you must…"

Jack clambered out of bed.

"We need to attack."

"Fine. Assemble a stealth team. We'll sneak in. Me, a few Jackbots, err… Le Mime, he's quiet. Get that Ninja guy and the Chameleon Bot. And bring Good Jack. I'm not letting him alone here. He could be useful with his disguises."

"Understood."

OOO

Dojo flew through the air with six people on his back.

"The Shen Gong Wu should be just below. Grand Master Dashi picked a good place to hide it. A fancy French Vineyard. You can get the Wu, I can sample the wares."

"I can see Jack's ship. He must already be here." Raimundo said.

"And that's a pile of cat dung if I ever saw one. That no good varmint Chase must be here." Clay said.

Dojo landed and the Monks jumped off.

"Let's go. Start searching." Raimundo said.

Jermaine took out a satchel of machine parts and spilled them out.

"Steel!" He yelled, and the pieces assembled themselves into a wheeled camera, which whirred along the road. The others all sprinted off in other directions, searching for the Shen Gong Wu.

OOO

Clay ran along the vineyard, before seeing two shadowy figures in front of him. He smashed into an invisible wall and fell. He tried to run back, before knocking into another wall.

"Ha! Nice try, loser! I remember, you're the only one who Le Mime didn't trap! You're stuck like this!"

Le Mime waved, before pulling a grumpy face to copy Clay.

"Enjoy your box, buddy!" Jack said, running off.

OOO

Raimundo ran along the vineyard, searching for the Shen Gong Wu. He was running so fast he knocked into an elderly lady.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you OK?"

"Can you give an elderly lady a hand up?"

Raimundo held out his hand, and the old lady yanked him to the floor and began punching, as it's face shifted into a robot's.

"Ah, rats! Not you again!"

Raimundo ducked under a punch and rolled aside to avoid a punch, before launching himself at the Chameleon bot.

OOO

Kimiko ran along the vineyard paths, before hearing a growl. She turned, and was met with the grin of Katnappe. Katnappe leaped forward and attacked, and they began their melee.

OOO

Omi ran along, twirling his ice staff between his fingers as he ran. He heard a voice, and turned.

"Hi, little buddy!"

"Good Jack! It's good to see you! How are you?"

Good Jack grabbed Omi's wrist and handcuffed himself to Omi.

"I'm SO sorry, buddy. I'm going to have to stay here with you, but with no violence! We can chat about what's new! How's life?"

"Release me, Jack! I don't want to attack you!"

"That's good! That's the first stage to friendship!"

Omi turned and began walking slowly, while pulling a handcuffed Jack behind him.

OOO

Jermaine walked through the vineyard, pushing grapes aside to search for the Shen Gong Wu. He heard a rustle in the grape vines, and saw a golden flash. He saw a large blob walk forward, followed by a little dog. Suddenly, a Yellow Ninja charged out and they began sword-fighting. Sparks flew as they ducked and slid across the path in a large sword-fight.

"Wait, wait!" The Yellow Ninja said. "Who's that?"

"He's wearing robes. He must be Xiaolin."

"Temporary evil team up?"

"OK."

The two Ninjas ran at him, and Jermaine turned and ran.

OOO

Aoife ran along the dirt path, before noticing a golden glow. She turned, and saw a golden mask, like the one they put on cannibals and Hannibal Lector. She leapt forward and grabbed it, as two other men grabbed it as well. One was her age, with red hair and a black leather trench coat. The other had long black hair and was wearing metal armour.

"I challenge you to a Showdown Trio!" Red-head yelled. "My Yinying Gauntlet, verses… what do you guys have?"

"I wager my Ruby of Ramses!" Chase Young said.

"I wager my… I have a spider web gun!"

"The Silk Spitter. The challenge is hide and go seek. First to be caught wins!" Jack Spicer yelled.

The Vineyard exploded, as walls appeared, vines grew and twelve large stone giants appeared.

"Giants fight, we hide!" Jack yelled.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" They all yelled.

Jack Spicer smiled, and the surrounding lights went out as he whispered something into his gauntlet. Aoife fired several shots of her Silk Spitter before turning and running off. She ran through the vines, before feeling a force knock her into a wall as Chase used his Shen Gong Wu.

"I'm disappointed. I hoped you'd be more of a threat!" Chase Young said.

Suddenly, two large silver robots came out of nowhere and grabbed him. Chase grabbed one and punched it several times, leaving several dents in it. He ducked and punched them, destroying one and knocking the other to the floor. He walked over to finish the robot off, before a large stone giant grabbed him, and he disappeared in a flash of light. Aoife ran through the vines, until she knocked into a figure.

"Hey! What the…?"

Jack Spicer turned, before taking a blast to the chest by the Silk Spitter. He was stuck to the dirt floor, and yelled.

"Hey! Yinying Gauntlet."

The Moonlight disappeared, and Aoife tried desperately to channel her element.

"Sorry, new girl. I guess you're as stuck as me now. Try hiding without being able to see."

Suddenly, the shadows became clearer and brighter. She walked forward, narrowly avoiding a stone giant. She walked along, smiling as she manipulated the shadows to hide. A large silver robot swooped down and grabbed her, throwing her into the air where a stone giant grabbed her. She yelped, and suddenly the arena returned to normal. Jack Spicer laughed. The Yinying Gauntlet was on his hand, the silk spitter was in his grip and the Ruby of Ramses was bundled in his arms. Chase stood next to him, along with Aoife.

"You fight without honour. A Warrior without honour is worse than a warrior without weapons."

"Lay off, dino-breath. I'm impressed. You fought as well as could be expected when fighting Jack Spicer, Boy Genius. If you ever want a life of glory and power, there's always a spot on Jack Spicer's Army of Darkness."

"Thanks, but I don't need a new team."

"Sure. Stay with the Xiaolin losers. Just remember, there's a place for you."

The Xiaolin Monks came up, followed by the Heylin team and Jack Spicer's men.

"You lost to a new recruit and Jack!?" Wuya yelled.

"I was caught off-guard. I was busy studying the recruit's movement. She wasn't as good as I hoped. The Xiaolin Monks have lowered their standards."

"Yeah, yeah. Make excuses. Let's go."

Chase stormed off, followed by two Puma's, Tubbimura and Katnappe. Jack smiled, and two helicopter blades came out of his backpack, and he flew into the air, followed by the Gold Ninja, Le Mime, the Chameleon Bot and Good Jack, who were lifted up by the Jackbots."

"See ya, losers!" He yelled as he disappeared.

"Do not worry, Aoife. A girl as weak and fragile as you had no chance even beating the weakest of enemies. Perhaps you'll be able to learn and train until you can provide a distraction until someone stronger could beat your enemies." Omi said.

"Thanks." Aoife said sarcastically.

"I guess we expected to too much. We shouldn't have let you on your own." Clay said.

"I nearly beat him! Plus, I barely knew the rules of Xiaolin Showdowns!"

"Yeah, you'll improve. Everyone else has already had lots of training. Even I trained with Chase Young." Jermaine said.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's just go back to the temple."


End file.
